Maybe tomorrow '
by Fernanda - Elric
Summary: O amor pode parecer tão perfeito, mas é um sentimento tão grande que pode facilmente se transformar em ódio. Será o amor de Sakura e Syaoran tão grande a ponto de vencer o ódio?


**E**m uma cidade chamada Tomoeda, que se localizava no Japão, em uma casa amarela, morava uma menina de 16 anos completos, estava no segundo colegial, estudava no colégio de Tomoeda, junto a amigos. Está menina tinha cabelos da coloração castanhos claro, que batiam em seus ombros, tinha olhos grandes e verdes como verdadeiras esmeraldas. Ela era alta, magra, mas não esquelética, tinha seios médios e quadril, também, médios. Era uma garota da qual todo menino adoraria namorar, mas o coração desta menina, pertence há um só homem.

Era de manhã, os raios de sol invadiam o quarto de uma menina. Era uma manhã de verão, o que indicava que as férias haviam chegado, era o último dia de aula no colégio de Tomoeda. O despertador no quarto da menina já estava tocando a horas, em uma espécie de prateleira que havia em cima de sua cama, e mesmo assim, a menina ainda dormia, mas com o barulho que o despertador fazia – há muito tempo – a menina acordou.

– Ah, estou atrasada, dormi demais! – A menina disse para si mesma, esquecendo-se de outra existência em seu quarto.  
– Que novidade, Sakura. – Disse um 'bichinho' que parecia um ursinho de pelúcia, ele era amarelo e tinha pequenas asas, esse é Kerberus, o guardião do 'Livro Clow'.  
– Kero-chan, faça o favor de ficar bem quietinho no seu cantinho, se não você vai ficar sem sobremesinha, entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? – Disse Sakura, mostrando-se estressada com o 'bichinho'.  
– Ah, Sakura, não seja maldosa! – Kerberus disse, com um pouco de desespero na voz, ficar sem sobremesa não era algo suportável para ele.  
– Mais uma vez que eu ouvir a sua voz até eu voltar do colégio, é sem sobremesa. – Ela disse já nos limites, a culpa não era dele, é que simplesmente, ela já aturou a escola o ano inteiro, o seu irmão mais velho, as pessoas da qual a criticavam e tinha inveja de sua beleza, hoje era um dia que ela queria jogar tudo para o ar, e tentar se feliz, nem que você por um dia.

– Ok, ok, eu fico quieto, mas não se irrite. – Ele protestou.

Após a discussão com o guardião, Sakura tomou o seu rumo ao banheiro, onde fez a sua higiene diária. Voltou, abriu o seu armário e colocou o uniforme, que mudou quando ela entrou no primeiro colegial. Ele agora era uma saia pregueada preta, um palmo acima dos joelhos, uma camisa branca com o emblema da escola do peito esquerdo, sapato boneca, nos dias de frio havia também um casaco social, mas como estava calor, Sakura não o usou. Quando Sakura havia terminado de pentear os cabelos – já de uniforme – ouviu uma voz chamá-la.

– Monstrenga, o café da manhã está pronto! – Era a voz de seu irmão mais velho, Touya, ele a chamava de 'monstrenga' desde que ela era pequena, já era como um apelido.

Com o chamado de seu irmão, Sakura desceu a escada de sua casa, em direção ao local onde tomava café da manhã;

– Bom dia! – Disse Sakura dando um sorriso aos seus familiares.  
– Bom dia, pequena Sakura. – Disse seu pai, ela não era mais, pequena, mas não reclamava quando o seu pai a chamava assim, pois sabia que para o seu pai, ela seria sempre bebê.

– Bom dia, monstrenga. – Touya disse.

– Bom dia, Touya-nii-san¹. – Ela disse com um ar de superioridade, evitava brigar por besteiras.

Após Sakura comer o seu café da manhã, ela colocou os seus velhos patins e saiu em direção o colégio. O caminho era diferente de antes, pois ela preferia fazer diferente, o caminho mais curto – o qual ela usava antes – a trazia muitas lembranças ruins. Ela chegou ao colégio a tempo de pegar a primeira aula, foi em direção a sua sala, e sentou-se, dando inicio a uma comversa com sua melhor amiga. Assim como Sakura, era de uma beleza notável. Tinha lindos olhos azuis escuros, cabelos da mesma cor, que iam até a sua cintura, ondulados.

– Bom dia, Tomoyo-chan! – Disse Sakura a amiga.  
– Bom dia, Sakura-chan. Tudo bem? – Respondeu. Tomoyo, desde aquele 'incidente', se preocupava com o bem estar da amiga mais do que nunca.  
– Tudo. – Sakura sorriu docemente – E com você?  
– Também. – Tomoyo retribuiu o sorriso.  
Um homem entrou na sala, mandando todos para os seus respectivos lugares, alguns para diretoria – havia tido uma briga – o professor queria fazer um anuncio;  
– Primeiramente, bom dia – O professor começou. – Hoje, como todos sabem é o último dia de aula. E eu tenho duas noticias, uma boa, e uma ruim. A boa é que hoje, já recebemos uma matricula para o ano que vem, está matricula é de um antigo conhecido de vocês. – Sakura sentiu um suor frio cair, se fosse Syaoran, ela estaria morta. – e a ruim, é que vocês vão ter a minha aula livre. – Todos riram, e pode-se ver uma mão no alto, está mão era de Tomoyo.  
– Fale senhorita Daidouji. – Professor disse.

– Você poderia dizer o nome desta pessoa? – Ela perguntou, com a mesma preocupação da amiga, mas com uma certa curiosidade em sua voz.

– O nome Eriol, é conhecido para a senhorita? – O professor disse, Tomoyo se surpreendeu com o nome, afinal desde que ele voltou para a Inglaterra, ela nunca deixou de amá-lo.

– É sim, obrigado, professor. – Ela disse agradecida.

Foi assim até a hora do intervalo, nenhum professor deu aula, e todos comentava do aluno que viria para o ano seguinte.

– O dia está lindo hoje não é mesmo, Tomoyo-chan? – Sakura disse sorrindo, sobre Eriol já haviam conversado as aulas inteiras.  
– Sim, Sakura-chan. – Tomoyo disse sorrindo.  
– Tomoyo-chan, você quer sair hoje? – Sakura perguntou. Ela odiava o tédio.  
– Claro, mas aonde nos vamos? – Tomoyo concordou, seguia o mesmo pensamento da amiga: tédio é para pessoas preguiçosas e nada criativas.  
– Não sei, mas você sabe que tédio não é comigo. – Sakura deu risada.

– A gente pode ir tomar um sorvete, depois da aula, e depois dar uma volta no parque. – Tomoyo disse, rindo com a amiga. Era normal elas rirem do nada.  
– Ok, então depois da aula. – Sakura confirmou.  
– Sabe, Sakura-chan, eu estou feliz, que você esteja sorrindo. – A amiga disse, refletindo.

– Por que Tomoyo-chan? – Sakura perguntou, sorrir era algo tão simples.  
– Porque faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo assim, feliz! – Tomoyo respondeu, cautelosamente.  
– Desde aquele dia, né? - Tomoyo pode ver a expressão de Sakura mudar, para uma expressão de tristeza, saudade e dor. Tomoyo rapidamente mudou o assunto se arrependendo de ter falado sobre 'aquilo'.  
– Então que horas eu passo na sua casa, Sakura-chan? – Tomoyo perguntou animada.  
– Hm, umas 02h00min da tarde. – Sakura disse, esquecendo-se do assunto anterior.  
– Pode ser então. – Tomoyo confirmou.

O sinal tocou, e elas subiram para a sua sala calmamente, um tempo depois o sinal que indicava a saída já havia tocado.  
As garotas desceram normalmente.

– Até Tomoyo-chan. – Sakura disse indo embora.  
– Até Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo disse, entrando em um carro preto.

~ Continua_ no próximo capítul_**_o_**_._


End file.
